


Слова идут тяжело...

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Слова идут тяжело...

Слова идут тяжело:   
Сгустками и густой кровью;   
Боишься, как бы не выплеснуть с водой   
Ребёнка. 

Жило — теперь неживо.   
Скоро пойдёшь на зимовье.   
Погибнет каждый, кто столкнется с тобой,   
Сестрёнка. 

Дышишь, и то хорошо   
(Воздух противен до дрожи).   
Ладони из лент, соломы, лоскутков   
На шее. 

Кажется — распотрошён,   
Вымыт, будешь заморожен.   
По-рыбьи пучишь глаза: тебе чего,   
Стать вещью? 

Слова идут тяжело:   
Нет выдоха.   
В глазницах стынет стекло:   
Не выживешь.


End file.
